Odd One Out
by Zak TH
Summary: Jake always felt like he was born in the wrong family, his brothers were hurtful, his father too laid back, And you must think all Sonic the hedgehog's children Inherent super-speed right? Wrong. Rated K for language. One shot, but may continue.
1. Chapter 1

Odd One Out.

Jake woke up in his bed slowly. He sighed. Another day of school. Why did he have to go? His father had no education, why should he have to be subjected to such torture? He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his mirror. He looked at his quills; Blue with hints of red at the end. He obviously had more of his father's genes than his mothers. He slipped on his white gloves and red and blue shoes. He looked over to his dresser, which contained a few articles of clothing, but he never wore them. He preferred to go naked, not that it was something unacceptable for a hedgehog.

He walked slowly down the stairs of his south island home. He walked into his kitchen to see his father, Sonic the hedgehog, sitting; his feet perched up on the table, reading the newspaper.

"Oh get your feet of the table Sonic! We eat there!" Jake's mother said. Amy Rose the hedgehog walked over to her husband, and he rolled his eyes, returning to a normal seated position. Also at the table were Jake's two brothers; Bruce and Alex. His two older brothers were eating their cereal like pigs. Jake also noticed that as usual, they were wearing clothes. The two had been his best friends when they were younger. What had happened to the three hedgehog brothers that used to be so close?

"Morning slow feet!" Bruce said, as he and Alex snickered a laugh that was soon silenced by a glance from their father.

"Boys, don't tease your brother. He's a member of this family too." Jake's father reinforced.

"Barley…"Alex whispered, but sonic heard.

"Not another word Alex! And that goes for you to Bruce!" Sonic said, using the stern voice he rarely uses. The two silenced themselves and continued their sloppy eating. Jake got himself a bowl, and a spoon. He turned the box of cereal only to find it empty. He looked over to his brothers, now smirking. He lifted the milk carton too. As he suspected, it was also empty. He got up angrily.

"You ass holes!" Sonic looked at Jake with the same glare as before, but it didn't affect Jake's anger. "They ate all the cereal and drank all the milk!"

"You got be faster li'l bro." Bruce said smirking again. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! That kind of language is not used in this house hold!" Sonic scolded Jake. He then turned to Bruce and Alex. "And you two quit making fun of your brother's speed!"

"But I just meant-"

"I know what you meant! Now eat and leave for school!" All three quickly ate their breakfast (at least those who had any), kissed their mother good bye, and ran out the door.

On the way to school Jake took off his back pack. Had he remembered his lunch? He opened his bag to find it there. Mom, always there for him. He also found another, smaller paper bag. He opened it. Inside he found a piece of toast, a bag of dry cereal, and a note. It read: "Here's your breakfast sweetie, I know your brothers can be mean, but try to keep calm. Love you. ~Mom." He smiled. He closed his backpack and began to eat the cereal. After that was done, he opened his mouth to eat the toast, but a burst of wind flew by, and he saw his two brothers in front of him now, holding the toast he was about to eat.

"Hey, thanks bro. I was a little hungry." Bruce said taking a bite of the toast.

"Hey! That was mine!" Jake protested.

"Yeah, _was!_" Alex said making them both laugh. They both ran off at amazing speeds. Jake ran after them, but he knew soon they'd hit supersonic speeds, and then there was no hope. You see, Jake was the odd one in his family. Son of sonic the hedgehog, world famous hero, and if you took pictures of them both at the same age, they were almost identical. But the one thing he didn't inherit from his father was speed. Besides his mom, he was the only one in his family that ran at a normal rate, if not slower than usual. He walked slowly to school, feeling like he was born in the wrong family.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to expand this from One-Shot to full story, considering I have enough material to do so. Now all I need is commitment…**

* * *

Of course by the time Jake got to school, there was no one in the front, or hallways. School had started, He was late. When his father had bought their house, he didn't care that it was far from school, or that the bus service did not serve them, of course he had counted on _all _of his children having supersonic speed. Jake reported to the office, signed in, took the late pass, absent mindedly listened to the secretary's speech, and left to class. Along the way, he was met by probably the only other student not in class. "Wha'ch ya doin hea?" sputtered the Echidna in front of him, his English, severely incorrect.

"I just want to get to class Muscle…" He replied, attempting to pass by the huge boy. His name wasn't really muscle, but that's what near everyone called him, no one was sure where or how he lived, since his only brother and father lived on some island off the coast of California. He was the school hall monitor, but lucky for him, he was also the biggest menace, so he never got into any trouble at all. Lord knows how he even got the position.

"Can't le'cha do dat tiny, you's late fo class!"He said with a content smirk.

"I know! Let me by!" Jake said, desperate to get by. The huge red mammal simply scribbled quickly on a pick pad of paper, peeled it off.

"Late notice." He said, waving it in front of Jake's face.

"But I already reported to the front office!" Jake protested.

"Well, looks like you's gonna be late twice den." He said, silently chuckling to himself. Jake pushed by the bully, about to sprint off to class and away from the threat, out Muscle caught one of his back spines and picked him up and threw him against the floor. "ged outta here, ya li'l freak." He said and walked away. "Ya ain't cool like yo brothers…" He was long out of sight, but Jake was still on the floor, anger filling his mind, and for a moment, he could swear he started to smoke.

Eight long hours…eight nearly endless hours of torture. But finally Jake and the rest of his class could start the silent count down. "5…4…3…2…1…" "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The ending bell, crying out like a chorus of angels, finally graced Jake's ears. He walked (well, ran, but it was that slow) out of the school With excitement.

"Hey Jake!" A voice called from behind him. He looked behind him to see a young Female fox approach him.

"Oh, hey Melody." He said quietly. He and Melody had always been good friends, ever since they were young. They were about the closest you can get to a person, and still be "friends". Melody caught up to him with ease, and smiled brightly at him.

"You don't look to happy, what's up?" She asked him.

"You know, the usual, my brothers hate me, school hates me, Muscle hates me, basically Life hates me." He replied with a saddened face. "I just don't get it! Why Me? Why is it always me that has these problems?" He asked her.

"Well, you're not the only one who has problems you know, Think about the other people in the world, someone **has** to have a worse life than you…"

* * *

Life Sucks.

That's what Shade had been thinking as he ran through the dark metallic hallways. A Robot can toward him, but he jumped and kicked it to the ground with ease, shattering it. He kept running, hearing the foot steeps behind him. "Just a little more…" He thought to himself, as he kept running away from the humans chasing the dark hedgehog. Then he saw it. The last security door, if he could make it past this one before it closed, he could stop the men behind him and get away scot-free. He pushed a bit more to make it out. And just when he thought he was home free…

"KA-PUT!"

His air shoes ran out of charge. He dramatically lost speed and slammed his face on the now fully closed iron door. "Freeze!" cried one of the men behind him, as they all stopped and aimed their guns at him. He looked down to his stolen chaos emerald and sighed as they hand-cuffed him.

"My Life Sucks"….


	3. Chapter 3

Jake walked through the door of his house, throwing his bag to the floor, Melody following close behind.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"We got here first!"

"I know!"

"You're slow!"

"Shut up!" His brothers were always home first, considering their gift. Jake and Melody both headed for the living room, home of the couch, and the TV, perfect for two teenage mobians trying to forget about life in general. Jake searched around a bit for the remote, flicked on the television, and cycled through the various channels, weather, commercials, one of his dad's old TV shows, football game, which he did want to watch, but a glance from melody made him change the channel to the news.

"In other news, world-class thief shade the hedgehog was captured late last night, after trying to steal a chaos emerald from the GUN base in central city, after months of elusive hiding."

"You see!" Melody said pointing to the television. "That guy definitely has a worse life than you."

"Yeah, but he's a dirty thief!" Jake responded. "He deserves it for stealing so many things."

"Hey! Remember that he's only a kid, just like us." Melody said.

"Yeah, a kid with wings, jet shoes, and a criminal record longer than the world dictionary."

"You act like it's not normal for a mobian to have wings."

"It's not normal for a hedgehog!"

"So what, he's a hybrid! Tons of them go to our school; he's probably half hawk or something."

"No those are definitely bat wings, just look at how they're all leathery." A mug shot of the young thief appeared on the screen, his devilish wings clearly visible expanded behind him. Jake mentally noted how the convict was still smirking in the picture, like he knew they couldn't hold him for long. The TV reporter continued the news.

"In other news, Amadeus Robotnik released his revolutionary new hover module today, which is sixty percent more efficient then its processor. It seems once again, this brilliant inventor has redeemed the actions of his father, and proven to be a civilized, if not valuable, member of society. In a statement to the press, the inventor stated, quote, "My dream is to un-do the wrong my father has done, and help mobious toward a brighter and better future." un-quote. The new module will not be used until next year, but they are already being put in the planning of new methods of transportation and service."

* * *

The GUN agents opened the hard, iron door to the maximum security prison cell and threw the black and purple hedgehog in. He got up, dusted himself off and looked back at the guards.

"Good luck breaking out of this one boy" one of the guards said. "We've got HUDs here 24/7 watching you, you try anything funny, and they shoot. So don't even think about it."

They left, turned a few robots on, and locked the door…again…and again…and again, until about fifteen devices behind the door had beeped and clicked shut. Obviously, this cell had been made for the best of the best. Shade almost felt that the fact that all this security was necessary was almost like a compliment on his thieving skills. He reached for one of the gold rings on his arms, made to look like his father's inhibitor rings, but these were actually a devious disguise for a communicator. He pressed a few glowing spots and part of it flipped open.

"This is Shade. They've left. No visible bugs." He whispered into his wrist.

"That's not re-assuring honey, check the whole cell." A female voice buzzed out of the ring along with some static here and there. Shade sighed and pressed another button. Another part of his "ring" flipped open and revealed a small IR camera, which proceeded to scan the room. After a few seconds, it flipped closed and beeped.

"There, I checked the whole cell, happy?" he said to his ring.

"I only do this for your safety." The voice replied.

"Whatever," Shade replied rolling his eyes. "What do I do now?"

"Hmm..." The voice thought for a while. "Stay there for a while, don't try to break out or cause trouble, make them think you've given up on escaping." This plan didn't exactly thrill Shade. But he decided to follow it anyway.

"Okay, bye mom."

"Tell your father I said hi."

"You know he won't care."

"I know he'll _act _like he doesn't care." Shade shut his communicator and its beeping and glowing lights faded away, as if it was nothing more than a simple ring.


End file.
